A Daughter For Naruto
by Hikasya
Summary: Kisah saat terjadi Bulan jatuh ke Bumi. Naruto dan teman-temannya mendapatkan misi untuk menyelamatkan Hanabi yang diculik oleh para ninja Bulan. Di samping itu, Naruto sangat mengkhawatirkan Rin yang ditinggalkannya. Ia tidak tahu Rin mengandung anaknya hingga muncul kejadian besar yang mengancam keselamatan semua orang. Setelah itu, apa yang terjadi?
1. Pergi lagi

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Shelter © Porter Robinson**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Rin**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: romance/family**

 **Setting: dunia ninja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekuel dari "You Are My Shelter 2"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Daughter For Naruto**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Pergi lagi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kejadian itu berlangsung sebelum Bulan jatuh ke Bumi.

Saat itu, Rin sedang merenungkan diri sambil duduk di beranda samping rumahnya. Malam yang indah, menemani kesendiriannya yang bersedih karena sesuatu yang mengusik hatinya.

Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak ia menikah dengan Uzumaki Naruto, tapi belum dikaruniai seorang anak.

Beban itulah yang sedang ditanggungnya sekarang, dan Naruto turut memahami perasaannya itu.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu berdiri di dekat pintu samping yang terbuka lebar. Wajahnya menampilkan duka yang suram.

"Rin-chan."

Gadis berambut merah muda gelap itu, tersentak dari lamunannya yang panjang. Ia menoleh. Naruto datang menghampirinya dan turut duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur? Sudah lewat tengah malam lho."

"Aku belum mengantuk, Naruto."

"Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?"

"..."

Rin terdiam. Kepalanya tertunduk. Wajahnya sangat suram. Sorot mata merah muda gelap itu meredup.

Wajah Naruto menjadi kusut. Ia meraih tangan Rin lalu digenggamnya dengan kuat.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Rin-chan," kata Naruto dengan nada yang lembut. "Cepat atau lambat, pasti kita akan mendapatkan anak. Jangan bersedih begitu. Tetaplah menjadi Rin-chan yang ceria."

Rin menoleh. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Dengan cepat, ia merangkul pinggang Naruto.

"Naruto..."

"Sabar ya."

"Maaf, aku belum memberimu anak selama dua tahun ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan dipikirkan lagi."

"Maaf."

"Iya."

Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak Rin. Rin berusaha menahan air matanya mati-matian agar tidak tumpah. Ia tidak ingin menangis di depan mata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kita berusaha lagi malam ini!"

"Eeeh?"

Naruto ternganga mendengar permintaan Rin. Rin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Akukan baru saja tiba di rumah setelah menyelesaikan misi dari desa Suna."

"Selama itu, kita berpisah, kan?"

"Cuma seminggu kok."

"Dan kau tidak merindukan aku selama di sana?"

"Tentu, aku merindukanmu."

"Pasti kau menginginkan aku, kan? Aku sudah siap itu."

Wajah Naruto memerah setelah Rin mengatakan itu. Rin merangkul lehernya dan mengecup bibirnya.

'Rin-chan...,' batin Naruto.

Ia pun membalas pelukan Rin. Hingga terjadilah adegan yang tidak dapat disorot.

Bulan purnama menjadi saksi atas cinta dua insan yang berbeda dunia itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto terbangun ketika alarm alami tubuhnya yang membangunkannya. Ia membuka mata dengan cepat. Menoleh ke samping, tempat biasa Rin tidur bersamanya.

"Tidak ada," Naruto tersenyum. "Seperti biasa, dia pasti bangun lebih awal dariku."

Kemudian ia menyibak selimut kuning, dan turun dari ranjang. Hanya mengenakan celana boxer berwarna hitam, ia keluar dari kamarnya.

"Rin-chan!" panggil Naruto yang berjalan di lorong. Tujuannya adalah ke dapur.

"Ya," Rin tiba-tiba muncul dari kamar mandi. Ia melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka. "Ada apa, Naruto?"

Naruto berhenti di mulut dapur, dan melihat Rin - kamar mandi berada di dapur.

"Ah, kau mandi ya, Rin-chan."

"Iya. Aku sudah membuat sarapan. Kalau kau lapar, makan saja dulu. Nanti aku menyusul."

"Tidak. Aku akan makan bersamamu."

"Kalau begitu, aku mau mandi dulu ya."

Rin akan menutup pintu, tiba-tiba Naruto mencegahnya.

"Tunggu, Rin-chan!"

"Uhm... Ada apa lagi?"

Rin memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Naruto berjalan ke arahnya dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Naruto."

"Ayo, kita mandi sama-sama!"

"Tu-Tunggu, Naruto... Kyaaa!"

Tiba-tiba, Rin berteriak bersama suara benda yang jatuh ke air.

JBYUUUR!

Entah apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Rin sedang duduk berhadapan dengan dibatasi meja makan. Mereka sarapan bersama. Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah.

"Seperti biasa, makanannya sangat enak dan juga terima kasih buat yang tadi," kata Naruto yang tersenyum.

"I-Iya," sahut Rin yang juga tersenyum. "Kau semakin hebat saja, Naruto."

"Ya. Aku seorang ninja. Tentunya aku akan berusaha menyenangkan hati istriku, kan?"

"I-Iya."

"Semoga setelah ini, kau hamil, Rin-chan."

"Naruto...," Rin terharu lalu tersenyum lagi. "Iya. Semoga saja."

Naruto juga tersenyum. Ia melanjutkan makannya. Rin memperhatikannya dengan lama, sampai-sampai melupakan makanannya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk. Naruto dan Rin kaget.

"Eh? Ada orang."

"Biar aku yang lihat."

Rin beranjak dari kursinya. Naruto memilih untuk melanjutkan makannya lagi.

Berjalan cepat ke ruang tamu, Rin pun berseru ketika pintu diketuk lagi.

"Sebentar!"

CEKLEK!

Pintu terbuka oleh Rin. Rin melihat ada dua orang bertopeng mengenakan pakaian khas ANBU berdiri di depannya.

"Selamat pagi, Uzumaki-san."

"Ya, selamat pagi. Kalian berdua adalah anggota ANBU, kan?"

"Benar sekali."

"Ada apa sehingga kalian datang ke rumahku sepagi ini?"

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Hokage-sama menyampaikan pesan khusus untuknya."

"Ya. Apa itu?"

Tiba-tiba, Naruto datang dan menghampiri mereka. Naruto berdiri di samping Rin.

ANBU bertopeng kucing yang menyampaikan pesan itu.

"Ada misi lagi untukmu, Naruto."

"Misi apa?"

"Untuk lebih jelasnya, kau temui Hokage-sama sekarang juga. Kami harus pergi untuk menyampaikan pesan ini pada yang lain. Permisi!"

Dua ANBU itu menghilang disertai kepulan asap. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Rin.

Hening.

Mereka berdua pun terdiam dan saling pandang.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi lagi."

"Yaaah, padahal kau baru pulang semalam itu."

"Apa boleh buat. Itu sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai ninja."

"Aaah... Aku mengerti. Andai... Kita punya anak, pasti aku tidak kesepian selama kau pergi."

"Itulah resikonya menjadi istri seorang ninja sepertiku."

Naruto membelai puncak rambut Rin. Kepala Rin terangkat karena Naruto cukup tinggi darinya.

"Kalau kau kesepian, kau boleh menginap di rumah Sakura, Ino atau Hanabi. Tapi, kita lihat dulu siapa-siapa saja yang akan pergi melaksanakan misi itu."

"Iya."

"Aku mau ganti pakaian dulu. Lalu pergi ke kantor Hokage. Jangan kemana-mana. Tetaplah di rumah."

"Iya."

Naruto tersenyum. Rin juga tersenyum. Lantas Naruto bergegas pergi ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto sudah mengenakan pakaian khas ninjanya. Rambut pirangnya yang dahulu model jabrik kini dipotong pendek, memberi kesan gagah pada dirinya yang kini berusia 19 tahun.

Ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Rin di dekat pintu yang terbuka lebar. Senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

"Ingat, apa yang kukatakan tadi. Aku pergi sebentar saja. Nanti aku pulang secepatnya."

"Iya."

Rin mengangguk. Naruto memegang dua pipinya dan memberikan kecupan lembut di bibirnya. Mereka melakukannya dengan lama.

Setelah itu, Naruto melepaskannya. Rin menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Cepat pulang ya, Naruto."

"Iya."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia bergegas pergi dan berlari menuju ke jalan. Rin menyaksikan kepergiannya sampai hilang dari pandangan.

"Naruto... Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak sekarang. Hueek..."

Rin tiba-tiba mual. Ia menutup pintu dengan cepat dan bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi.

Setibanya di kamar mandi, ia muntah-muntah. Perutnya menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" gumam Rin yang tidak mengerti dengan semua ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Hai, saya buat cerita bersambung khusus pairing Naruto x Rin lagi. Kali ini waktu ceritanya diambil pas terjadi bulan yang akan jatuh ke bumi (kejadian di Naruto The Last) tapi saya akan buat beda dari canonnya.**

 **Setting cerita ini, Naruto dan Rin belum punya anak. Jadi, saya akan mengisahkan bagaimana perasaan mereka setelah mendapatkan anak setelah dua tahun menikah. Tentunya pasti ada bahagia dan ada sedihnya.**

 **Oke, terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah membaca fic ini.**

 **Rabu, 13 Juni 2018**


	2. Berjanjilah untuk kembali lagi

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Shelter © Porter Robinson**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Rin**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: romance/family**

 **Setting: dunia ninja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekuel dari "You Are My Shelter 2"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Daughter For Naruto**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Berjanjilah untuk kembali lagi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa orang kini berhadapan dengan Hokage keenam yaitu Hatake Kakashi. Salah satunya adalah Naruto.

Mereka berdiri sambil mendengar penjelasan Kakashi mengenai misi yang akan dilaksanakan. Mereka sangat terkejut.

"Apa!? Hanabi diculik!?" seru mereka semua kecuali Sai.

"Ya, begitulah," ucap Kakashi yang melipat tangan di dadanya. "Mereka membawa Hanabi ke Bulan."

"Ini gawat sekali," sahut Haruno Sakura yang ikut dalam misi ini.

"Kita harus secepatnya menyelamatkan Hanabi," kata Nara Shikamaru yang bersikap santai.

"Ya. Itu benar, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Kapan kami bisa berangkat ke sana?" tanya Sai.

"Sekarang."

Kakashi mengangguk. Semuanya saling pandang dan kemudian mengangguk kompak.

"Kami mengerti," balas mereka kompak lagi.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah pulang dan persiapkan perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan untuk dibawa ke sana. Dua jam lagi, kita berkumpul di sini."

"Baik!"

Kemudian mereka keluar dari ruang Hokage. Kakashi menyaksikan kepergian mereka sampai hilang dari pandangan.

Tapi, Naruto berhenti sejenak di dekat pintu ruang Hokage yang sudah tertutup. Yang lainnya sudah pergi kecuali Sakura.

Naruto sedang merenungkan sesuatu sehingga Sakura penasaran lalu bertanya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya yang menghanyutkan. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok."

"Sepertinya ada yang kau pikirkan."

"Itu..."

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Sakura menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto menjawabnya.

"Rin akan tinggal sendiri lagi jika aku tinggalkan. Apa lagi sekarang bahaya besar sedang mengancam kita. Aku... Tidak bisa meninggalkan istriku dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Oh," Sakura tersenyum. "Urusan itu, biar Rin tinggal bersama Tsunade-sensei. Kau antarkan saja Rin ke rumah Tsunade-sensei. Pasti Rin aman di sana."

"Benar juga."

"Masalahmu sudah terpecahkan. Sekarang kau merasa lega, kan?"

"Iya."

"Sekarang pulanglah. Pasti Rin menunggumu."

"Ya. Terima kasih, Sakura."

Dengan tawa yang mengembang, Naruto kembali bersemangat lagi. Sakura senang melihatnya.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju keluar kantor Hokage. Tawa dan canda mewarnai pembicaraan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang!"

Rin membuka pintu dengan cepat dan langsung memeluk Naruto.

GREP!

Naruto sangat kaget karena Rin memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. Rin membelit pinggangnya dengan erat.

"Rin-chan... Ada apa?"

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Naruto."

"Apa?"

Naruto heran dan melihat Rin tersenyum. Wajah mereka sangat berdekatan.

"Tidak ada."

Usai mengatakan itu, Rin melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. Naruto pun ternganga. Rin pergi meninggalkannya.

"Rin-chan! Tunggu!"

Naruto menangkap tangan Rin dengan cepat. Rin menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang berwajah kusut.

"Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kuberitahu padamu."

"Apa itu, Naruto-kun?"

"..."

Naruto terdiam. Wajahnya semakin kusut. Rin memperhatikannya dengan bingung.

"Aku... Harus pergi melaksanakan misi sekarang juga," sambung Naruto lagi.

"..."

Giliran Rin yang terdiam. Wajahnya berubah total menjadi kusut, tapi setelah itu, ia tersenyum.

"Begitu ya. Kau akan pergi lagi."

"Ya."

"Aku akan siapkan perlengkapanmu. Tunggu sebentar."

Rin melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam Naruto. Ia bergegas pergi ke kamar, dan Naruto mengikutinya.

"Rin-chan."

Rin menoleh. Matanya menangkap adanya pancaran rasa khawatir di mata biru itu.

"Kenapa Naruto?"

"Keadaan dunia di sini sangat berbahaya. Beberapa meteor jatuh ke bumi, dan menimpa beberapa desa termasuk desa Konoha ini," jelas Naruto yang berwajah kusut. "Kau harus mengungsi bersama para warga lainnya."

"Apa?"

Kedua mata Rin terbelalak keluar. Naruto kembali menjelaskannya lagi.

"Hanabi juga diculik dan dibawa ke Bulan. Karena itu, aku dan teman-temanku harus menyelamatkan Hanabi secepatnya. Kita akan berangkat bersama. Lalu dua jam lagi, aku harus pergi berkumpul ke kantor Hokage."

"Oh, tidak! Hanabi-chan!"

"Jangan khawatir. Hanabi pasti baik-baik saja."

"Tolong, selamatkan Hanabi, Naruto!"

"Ya. Serahkan padaku."

Naruto mengangguk. Wajahnya masih kusut. Rin memahami kegelisahan Naruto, dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Berusahalah dan berjanjilah untuk kembali lagi."

"Ya. Aku berjanji."

"Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya."

"Terima kasih, Rin-chan."

Naruto tersenyum dan memegang dagu Rin. Ia mengecup bibir Rin dengan lembut. Rin juga tersenyum usai Naruto menjauh dari bibirnya.

"Ayo, kita bersiap-siap sekarang!"

"Ya, Naruto."

Keduanya masuk ke kamar dan mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang penting untuk dibawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto mengantarkan Rin ke tempat Tsunade. Senju Tsunade yang kini telah pensiun dari jabatan Hokage, memilih tinggal di desa Konoha bersama Shizune.

Wanita tua berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu, masih kelihatan cantik. Ia dengan senang hati menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan Rin.

"Jangan khawatir, Naruto. Rin akan aman bersamaku di sini."

"Terima kasih, Tsunade-Obaasan."

"Naruto, hati-hati."

Rin memasang wajah suram. Sorot kedua matanya meredup. Naruto menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Iya. Kau tenang saja. Sesuai janjiku, aku akan kembali lagi."

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Naruto."

"Ya. Kau juga ya."

Naruto tersenyum lagi dan membelai puncak rambut Rin. Rin juga tersenyum tapi di dalam hatinya, rasa khawatir itu tetap ada.

"Aku pergi! Sampai jumpa lagi, semuanya!"

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto!"

"Selamat berjuang!"

Orang yang menyahut paling akhir adalah Tsunade. Naruto melambaikan tangan dan kemudian melompat ke udara.

WHUUUSH!

Ia pun menghilang dari mata Rin. Rin masih melambaikan tangannya.

"Apakah Naruto dan yang lainnya akan baik-baik saja?"

Tsunade yang berdiri di sampingnya, mengangguk cepat.

"Ya. Mereka pasti baik-baik saja. Mereka adalah ninja-ninja yang terbaik di desa ini. Apa lagi suamimu itu adalah pahlawan dunia yang sangat digemari para gadis. Tentunya ada yang sebanding dengannya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha Sasuke? Siapa dia?"

"Eh? Kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya ya?"

"Belum."

"Oh ya, benar juga. Sasuke, kan, pergi berkelana setelah bertarung dengan Naruto di lembah kematian."

"Uhm... Jadi, dia siapa, Obaa-san."

"Uchiha Sasuke itu dahulunya rival Naruto sewaktu di sekolah ninja dulu. Tapi, sekarang mereka sudah menjadi seperti saudara."

"Oh."

"Kau sangat beruntung menikahi Naruto karena berkat kegigihannya, Sasuke kembali lagi ke desa ini. Semua orang sangat menyayanginya, termasuk aku, tentunya."

Tsunade tertawa lebar. Rin terpaku, sedetik kemudian ia juga tertawa.

"Naruto... Dia sungguh baik, perhatian dan penyayang. Karena itulah, aku mencintainya."

"Semua gadis berharap mendapatkannya tapi kau yang berhasil mendapatkannya."

"Iya."

Sesaat hati Rin merasa bahagia karena hiburan dari Tsunade. Tsunade memegang bahunya dengan erat.

"Ayo, masuk dulu! Aku akan buatkan teh hangat untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Tsunade-Obaa-san. Tapi, aku merasa mual sekarang."

"Mual? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak tadi pagi."

"Apa Naruto tahu?"

"Tidak."

"Hmmm... Aku akan periksa keadaanmu dulu."

"Iya."

Rin mengangguk sambil menjinjing sebuah tas besar. Tsunade membimbingnya sampai masuk ke rumah.

Jauh dari sana, sebuah benda yang menyerupai meteor jatuh dan menabrak sebuah tebing hingga menimbulkan ledakan yang sangat besar.

DHUAAAR!

Naruto berhenti dan mendarat di sebuah atap bangunan. Ia memandang pemandangan ledakan itu dengan ekspresi hampa.

"Lagi-lagi terjadi," wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. "Aku harus cepat-cepat mengatasi kekacauan ini! Rin-chan, Hanabi-chan, dan semuanya! Aku akan berusaha menyelamatkan kalian!"

WHUUSH!

Ia melompat tinggi lagi. Arah tujuannya adalah ke kantor Hokage sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Terima kasih ya.**

 **Kamis, 14 Juni 2018**


	3. Ikatan batin

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Shelter © Porter Robinson**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Rin**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: romance/family**

 **Setting: dunia ninja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekuel dari "You Are My Shelter 2"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Daughter For Naruto**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Ikatan batin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata merah muda gelap mengerjap-ngerjap tidak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar.

Di hadapannya, Tsunade yang duduk berseberangan dengannya, menganggukkan kepala.

"Be-Benarkah...?" tanya Rin yang tidak percaya sambil duduk di kursi, yang berada di ruang tamu. "A-Aku hamil?!"

"Iya. Kehamilanmu memasuki bulan kedua."

"A-Ah... A-Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Ah, po-pokoknya aku senang sekali mendengarnya."

"Hehehe, selamat atas kehamilanmu."

"Terima kasih, Tsunade-Obaasan."

"Ya. Sama-sama."

Sekali lagi, Tsunade mengangguk. Rin tertawa senang sambil memegang perutnya.

'Naruto, aku hamil. Andai kau ada di sini, pasti kau akan senang mendengarnya,' batin Rin. 'Aku akan memberitahukan kabar ini setelah kau pulang nanti.'

Betapa bahagianya hati ini. Buah hati yang dinanti-nanti, pada akhirnya datang juga di kehidupan keluarga Uzumaki.

Sang ibu tengah bahagia dengan kehamilannya, sedangkan sang ayah tengah berjuang untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Meskipun begitu, mereka sama-sama mengkhawatirkan diri masing-masing.

Seketika wajah Rin berubah menjadi suram. Tawa bahagia menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa, Rin?"

Tsunade bertanya karena heran.

"Naruto tidak tahu kalau aku hamil."

"Oh," Tsunade membulatkan mulutnya seperti huruf o. "Jangan khawatir. Dia pasti akan kembali dan mengetahui kabar bagus ini."

"Aku percaya dia akan kembali. Tapi, entah kenapa aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya."

"Itulah nurani seorang istri. Kau merasakan apa yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang. Tentu, Naruto juga mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku yakin itu."

"Begitu ya?"

"Ya. Hubungan yang terjalin dengan kuat, akan terus terhubung meskipun kedua belah pihak saling berjauhan. Itulah yang dinamakan ikatan batin."

"Ikatan batin?"

"Ya."

Tsunade mengangguk. Rin berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Tsunade. Ia cukup paham.

"Jadi, aku merasakan Naruto sangat mencemaskan aku?"

"Ya."

"Naruto...," Rin menutup mata sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. "Aku percaya kau bisa menyelamatkan semua orang. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku, fokuslah pada tujuanmu."

Suara indah Rin mengalun merdu seiring Tsunade tersenyum. Berharap Naruto yang di sana, mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

WHUUUSH!

Di langit biru yang cerah, terlihat tiga burung hitam yang terbuat dari lukisan, terbang secara beriringan. Empat orang menaikinya. Satu di antaranya, ada dua orang yang menungganginya yaitu Shikamaru dan Sakura.

Naruto dan Sai terpisah. Mereka menunggangi burung hitam sendirian.

Arah tujuan mereka berempat adalah menuju ke Bulan.

Tapi, ada satu orang yang berwajah suram sejak keberangkatan tadi. Sakura selalu memperhatikannya, tidak tahan lagi melihatnya lesu seperti itu.

"Naruto!"

Suara keras Sakura mampu menyadarkan Naruto dari dunia suram. Naruto tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Sakura yang duduk di belakang Shikamaru.

"Ah, ada apa, Sakura?"

"Kau kenapa lagi?"

"Eh? Tidak ada."

Mengelak dari pertanyaan Sakura, Naruto buru-buru menggeleng cepat. Shikamaru ikut campur dalam urusan ini.

"Jangan bersembunyi dari kami, Naruto. Aku menebak kalau kau sedang memikirkan istrimu."

"Ya. Menurut buku yang pernah kubaca, seorang suami akan mengkhawatirkan istrinya ketika akan pergi ke medan perang. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada istrinya dan tidak fokus pada apa yang dia lakukan. Pada akhirnya, suaminya menjadi terluka atau tewas dalam perang itu."

"Eh?"

"Apa-apaan itu, Sai?"

"Maaf, Sakura."

"Setidaknya kau harus baca suasana dulu, Sai."

"Maaf, Shikamaru."

"..."

Naruto terdiam. Shikamaru dan Sakura sibuk memarahi Sai. Sai hanya tersenyum simpul.

Menghelakan napas, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya semakin suram.

"Itulah yang kukhawatirkan."

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Naruto. Rambut dan pakaian mereka berkibar-kibar seperti bendera karena dimainkan angin yang menderu keras.

"Aku tidak bisa kembali dan menemui Rin lagi," sambung Naruto lagi. "Tapi, aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk kembali setelah menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"Naruto...," kedua mata Sakura berkaca-kaca.

"Hei, kau pesimis sekali! Kau tidak seperti Naruto yang kukenal. Yakinkan dirimu bisa menghadapi ini," nasehat Shikamaru.

"Ya, kau harus bersemangat, Naruto," tukas Sai.

"Teman-teman..."

Naruto terpaku lalu mengangguk cepat. Ia tertawa lebar.

"Terima kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, bulan purnama muncul kembali di langit gelap gulita. Satu persatu batu meteor jatuh dan menghantam bumi.

DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR!

Ledakan demi ledakan terjadi dimana-mana. Menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya, tetapi untung tidak memakan korban jiwa.

Semua penduduk yang ada di dunia ini, sudah mengungsi ke tempat yang aman kecuali orang-orang pemerintahan.

Di desa Kumo, sebuah senjata menyerupai meriam telah dikeluarkan dari sarangnya, meriam cakra. Sewaktu-waktu akan ditembakan begitu ada perintah dari Raikage.

Di desa Suna, ada Gaara dan pasukannya yang sudah bersiaga di tempat yang ditentukan.

Di berbagai desa, telah dilakukan persiapan penyerangan terhadap Bulan yang akan jatuh ke Bumi.

Di sana, di Bulan, terdapat istana megah yang melayang. Juga ada bangunan aneh yang melayang tak jauh darinya.

Hyuga Hanabi, berada di istana itu. Ia tak sadarkan diri dan mengalami kebutaan karena bola matanya diambil oleh seorang ninja Bulan.

Ninja Bulan yang menculik Hanabi, bernama Ootsutsuki Toneri. Ia seorang pria berambut putih dan memakai pakaian yang menyerupai pendeta.

Pancaran sinar bahagia terpatri di wajah putih bak boneka. Toneri yang tersenyum sembari berdiri di samping ranjang yang ditempati Hanabi.

"Waktu itu akan tiba...," katanya dengan wajah yang datar. "Bulan akan jatuh ke Bumi. Kiamat besar yang sebenarnya akan menghancurkan para ninja itu."

Ia pun tersenyum lagi. Matanya bersinar seperti mata byakugan, dan bisa melihat kelompok Naruto yang akan datang mencapai ke tempatnya ini.

"Rupanya ada orang-orang yang berusaha menyelamatkan gadis ini. Siapa mereka?"

Kedua matanya menyipit tajam. Kemudian bergegas pergi dari kamar itu.

Sementara itu, di luar istana.

Naruto dan teman-temannya sudah tiba di Bulan lewat jalan pintas. Kemudian mereka dihadang pasukan boneka yang dikendalikan Toneri.

Mereka menghentikan langkah, dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertempur.

"Apa itu?" Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Pasti itu pasukan pertahanan mereka," Shikamaru menelisik setiap pergerakan musuh dengan teliti.

"Ayo, kita selesaikan ini!" Sakura memasang sarung tangan andalannya di kedua tangannya.

"Kita maju!" Sai membentuk sebuah segel sembari melukis di kanvas putih yang telah terbuka lebar.

Mereka berempat maju secara kompak. Naruto berlari secepat kilat dan memunculkan beberapa bunshin.

POOOF! POOOF! POOOF!

Masing-masing dari bunshin Naruto, menembakkan rasen shuriken ke arah beberapa boneka yang berwujud manusia berpakaian menyerupai kabuto.

Terjadilah ledakan besar menghantam tempat itu.

DHUAAAR!

Keluar dari asap putih, Sakura melayang sambil meninju udara kosong sehingga menimbulkan gelombang kejut yang sangat besar sehingga sejumlah prajurit boneka terlempar dan pada akhirnya hancur setelah diseruduk harimau-harimau hitam hasil lukisan hidup dari jurus Sai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Terima kasih ya.**

 **Up cepat lagi.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Maaf, kalau pertarungannya tidak seru.**

 **Kamis, 14 Juni 2018**


	4. Dunia terselamatkan

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Shelter © Porter Robinson**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Rin**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: romance/family**

 **Setting: dunia ninja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekuel dari "You Are My Shelter 2"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Daughter For Naruto**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4. Dunia terselamatkan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru tidak ketinggalan untuk beraksi. Dengan menggunakan bayangannya yang bisa bercabang banyak, ia mampu mengikat bayangan beberapa prajurit boneka. Lalu beberapa bunshin Naruto datang untuk menghancurkan mereka dengan Oodama Rasengan.

DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR!

Ledakan demi ledakan kembali terjadi. Para ninja Konoha saling bekerja sama untuk melumpuhkan semua musuh.

Tak lama kemudian, para musuh berhasil ditaklukan. Naruto dan teman-teman dihadang lagi oleh seseorang.

WHUUUSH!

Seseorang itu melayang dari istana megah itu. Kemudian mendarat di tanah, tak jauh dari kelompok Naruto.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto dengan suaranya yang keras.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, kan?" laki-laki itu malah balik bertanya. "Siapa kalian?"

"Kami utusan dari desa Konoha!"

"Ya, kembalikan Hyuga Hanabi pada kami!" Sakura ikut andil dalam percakapan ini.

"Sudah terlambat!"

Toneri melihat ke arah Bumi. Bulan tiba-tiba bergerak dengan cepat. Getaran kuat terjadi di tanah Bulan yang dipijaki kelompok Naruto seperti dilanda gempa.

WHUUUSH! WHUUUSH! WHUUUSH!

Batu-batu dari Bulan terlepas, dan meluncur ke Bumi. Terbang dalam kecepatan tinggi. Ketika tiba di orbit bumi, batu-batu itu bergesekan dengan atmosfir Bumi sehingga terbakar dan pada akhirnya jatuh ke Bumi sebagai meteor. Menghancurkan wilayah yang di pusat ledakannya.

Para ninja Konoha kehilangan keseimbangan saat Bulan bergetar kuat. Mereka pun jatuh dan terkapar di tanah. Hanya Toneri yang masih kuat berdiri di tengah-tengah getaran yang terjadi.

"Inilah akhir dari dunia yang diciptakan Rikuoda Sennin. Para ninja seperti kalian, akan binasa beberapa menit lagi. Aku, Ootsutsuki Toneri, satu-satunya keturunan klan Ootsutsuki yang akan hidup abadi di alam semesta ini."

Kedua mata Toneri bersinar. Tak seperti Byakugan yang digunakan oleh klan Hyuga. Ia tersenyum sinis, memandang remeh empat ninja yang kini terkapar di hadapannya.

"Kau...," Naruto meremas kedua tangannya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi garang. "Aku akan menghentikanmu!"

Tiba-tiba, Naruto bergerak secepat kilat. Ia menggunakan mode Kyuubi, dan berteriak pada yang lain.

"Sakura, Shikamaru, Sai, cepat pergi dari sini dan cari Hanabi! Biar aku yang mengurus orang aneh ini!"

"Naruto! Jangan gegabah!" teriak Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Cepat pergilah!"

"Baik, Naruto!"

Selagi berbicara, Naruto menyerang Toneri. Pertarungan sengit tak terelakkan.

Dengan berat hati, Sakura dan dua orang yang lain meninggalkan Naruto. Mereka bergegas berlari menuju ke istana melayang itu.

.

.

.

Di Bumi, keadaan semakin gawat. Hampir separuh Bumi hancur lebur dihantam batu-batu meteor. Semua penduduk yang bersembunyi di tempat yang aman, semakin resah dan ketakutan.

Di bawah tanah, para penduduk desa Konoha bersembunyi. Dengan ditemani beberapa ANBU dan cahaya yang temaram, mereka saling berkumpul dan berdoa.

"Ya, Kami-sama, lindungi kami."

"Semoga Naruto dan semuanya berhasil melakukan misi ini."

"Kita serahkan pada Kami-sama."

"Iya."

Mereka berharap penuh pada Naruto yang kini bertarung mati-matian dengan Toneri. Rin yang ada bersama mereka, turut merasakan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

'Naruto... Berjuanglah. Ini detik-detik terakhir sebelum kehancuran. Ya, Kami-sama, lindungilah suamiku,' batin Rin yang duduk di lantai batu sambil bersandar di dinding. 'Keadaan ini sama seperti yang kulihat di dunia digital virtual. Duniaku hancur karena bertabrakan dengan planet lain.'

Rasa khawatir kembali terjadi. Hati Rin merasakan Naruto kewalahan menghadapi musuh, tapi rasa keadilan dan perjuangan membuat Naruto menjadi kuat.

DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR!

Di Bulan sana, terjadi ledakan yang maha dahsyat. Para orang pemerintah turut menyaksikannya dari kejauhan. Bulan semakin lama semakin mendekat, membuat Raikage keempat, A, mengambil inisiatif untuk menembaknya.

Orang terhormat yang akan menggunakan meriam cakra itu adalah Killer Bee. Ia sudah duduk manis di depan meriam cakra.

"Bulan sudah semakin dekat. Tidak ada cara lain untuk menembaknya," ujar A.

"Tapi, kalau kita menembak sekarang, Naruto dan teman-temannya akan..."

"..."

A terdiam ketika mendengar perkataan dari salah satu bawahannya. Kemudian ia terkejut setengah mati bersama Killer Bee yang ternganga, "A-Apa!?"

Semua orang juga terkejut. Tapi, apa daya sistem mesin meriam cakra telah diaktifkan.

"Hei, lakukan sesuatu! Murid kebanggaanku ada di Bulan sana, yeah!" Killer Bee sempat juga berbicara dengan nada nge-reef. "Aku tidak ingin ia hancur bersama Bulan yang akan kita tembak itu."

"Aku bingung!"

A kocar-kacir. Semua orang yang ada di sana, sweatdrop kompak.

"Aniki-san! Cepat hentikan ini, yeah!"

"Tunggu! Aku akan berbicara pada Kakashi!"

"Hei! Ini bukan waktunya untuk menelepon, kan?"

Killer Bee kesal. A tidak mempedulikannya dan menghubungi Kakashi lewat talky walky.

Sementara di Suna, Gaara si Kazekage yang berdiri di atas tebing, telah mendapatkan laporan dari Konoha bahwa kelompok Naruto sedang ada di Bulan. Ia pun menghentikan serangan, dan pasukannya mematuhinya.

"Ada Naruto dan lainnya di Bulan! Hentikan serangan sekarang juga!"

"Baik, Kazekage-sama!"

Di sisi lain, ada juga seorang laki-laki berambut raven, yang juga menghentikan Susan'o-nya. Ia berdiri di atas tebing.

Uchiha Sasuke, turut menyadari bahwa Naruto dan yang lainnya berada di Bulan.

Semuanya melihat ke Bulan, dan melihat ada tulisan kanji yang aneh, berbunyi seperti ini:

 **[Semuanya sudah selesai.]**

Ya, Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Toneri. Toneri kini terkapar di tanah. Keadaannya sangat mengenaskan, dan pada akhirnya mengalami kebutaan.

Bola mata Hanabi berhasil diambil kembali oleh Naruto. Bersama Sakura dan dua temannya yang juga berhasil menyelamatkan Hanabi.

Dengan bantuan Sakura, Hanabi bisa melihat lagi. Shikamaru dan Sai tersenyum melihat Hanabi yang dipeluk oleh Sakura.

Keadaan Naruto sedikit babak belur. Ia menatap Toneri dengan perasaan lega karena sudah berhasil menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Kau sudah kalah, Ootsutsuki Toneri."

"Ya. Aku sudah kalah," Toneri bersuara parau. "Di saat-saat terakhir, aku bisa melihat kekuatan lain yang membantumu. Aura yang tak biasa, menghancurkan semua harapanku."

Naruto tersenyum, "Ya. Ada perasaan seseorang yang membuatku menjadi lebih kuat. Dia adalah segalanya bagiku. Jika tidak ada dia di dunia ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Mungkin... Aku sudah mati dengan membawa banyak penyesalan dan kesedihan."

Mendengar itu, Toneri terdiam. Ia juga ikut tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti. Seseorang yang berharga itu..."

"Uzumaki Rin, istriku."

"Kau sungguh beruntung bisa menikah dengannya."

"Ya. Dia adalah gadis yang kuat dan juga ceria."

"Bisakah kau memperkenalkan dia padaku nanti?"

"Bisa."

"Terima kasih dan maafkan aku."

"Ya, dan namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki Naruto... Akan kuingat itu."

Toneri tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Bulan kini berhenti. Meriam cakra juga sudah mati sebelum mencapai 100 persen. Killer Bee dan A bernapas lega.

"Aaah, akhirnya berhenti juga!"

"Yosha! Murid kebanggaanku lagi-lagi menyelamatkan dunia!"

"Naruto dan para ninja Konoha memang hebat!"

A terharu. Semua ninja Kumo melihat ke arah Bulan. Semua orang yang ada di dunia, turut melihat ke arah yang sama.

Kurama, si musang berekor sembilan, sangat sewot ketika Naruto menyuruhnya menulis pesan singkat itu, beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia sempat terlepas dari tubuh Naruto, dalam wujud aslinya.

Sekarang ia sudah kembali ke tubuh Naruto. Sakura dan yang lainnya datang menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura.

"Hei, kalian!" Naruto tertawa senang melihat Hanabi yang bersama teman-temannya. "Syukurlah, Hanabi selamat."

"Ya. Semua ini berkat pertolongan kalian semua. Terima kasih."

Gadis remaja yang berambut coklat itu, membungkukkan badannya. Semuanya tersenyum senang.

Setelah itu, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Tentunya lewat jalan pintas.

"Ayo, kita pulang!" Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan yang lain.

"Tunggu, Naruto!" Sakura berteriak keras.

"Huh, dia tidak sabar bertemu dengan istrinya," Shikamaru merengut.

"Pasangan yang sangat romantis," Sai tersenyum.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Naruto terus berlari menuju ke arah Bumi. Tawa bahagia terukir di wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

"Rin-chan! Aku pulang! Aku telah menepati janjiku! Tunggu aku!"

Suara Naruto terdengar menggema seiring semua orang di dunia menyambut kemenangan ini dengan suka cita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara Naruto tadi terdengar oleh Rin. Rin tersentak dan buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya. Tsunade yang bersama Rin, terkejut ketika melihat Rin berlari menuju keluar gua.

"Rin! Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?"

Tapi, Rin mengabaikannya. Semua orang yang di sana, terheran-heran menyaksikannya yang pergi. Bahkan para ANBU tidak dapat mencegahnya.

'Naruto!' teriak Rin di dalam hatinya.

Ia terus berlari menyusuri lorong yang bercahaya temaram itu. Hatinya merasakan Naruto datang ke tempatnya sekarang.

"Naruto!"

Suara teriakannya menggema di lorong itu hingga keluar gua. Di bawah sinar rembulan yang bercahaya penuh, sosok lain berjalan dari ujung jalan yang berlawanan dari arah rembulan.

Di atas tebing itu, mereka bertemu.

Jarak yang sangat jauh, semakin menipis ketika mereka berjalan mendekat.

Senyuman terukir di wajah Rin ketika sosok yang berdiri di belakang rembulan, merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Rin-chan!"

"Naruto!"

Rin begitu bahagia. Berlari secepatnya dan langsung memeluk sosok itu.

Kedua tangan yang kekar itu, membalas pelukan Rin. Rin menangis terharu dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Naruto..."

"Aku kembali lagi. Janjiku telah tertepati."

"Aku yakin kau bisa menghadapinya."

"Ya. Semua ini berkat cinta darimu."

Mereka saling melonggarkan pelukan, dan saling menatap dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

Rin masih menangis, dan Naruto berusaha menghapus air mata itu.

"Jangan menangis."

"Aku terharu, makanya aku menangis."

"Dasar, kau masih cengeng seperti biasa."

"Tidak. Aku tidak cengeng!"

Rin sedikit kesal ketika Naruto mengatakan itu padanya. Naruto menyengir lebar sehingga membuat Rin turut tersenyum.

"Kau sangat manis kalau tersenyum seperti itu."

"Gombal."

"Aku tidak gombal. Kenyataannya kau memang manis kok."

"Naruto!"

"Rin-chan!"

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Uzumaki Rin!"

"Aku hamil!"

"Eh? Hah!?"

Naruto ternganga usai mendengar perkataan Rin yang terakhir. Rin tersenyum dengan kedua pipi yang merona merah. Ia sudah berhenti menangis.

"Iya. Aku hamil."

"Be-Benarkah itu?"

"Iya. Tsunade-obaasan yang memeriksaku," Rin mengangguk cepat sambil memegang perutnya. "Sekitar tujuh bulan lagi, kau akan menjadi ayah, Naruto."

"..."

Naruto terdiam. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Air bening menetes dari balik saffir biru itu.

"Eh? Naruto? Kenapa kau yang menangis?"

"Aku terharu makanya aku menangis. Karena impianmu yang ingin mempunyai anak terwujud sekarang."

"Naruto."

"Kau juga akan menjadi ibu, Rin-chan."

Air bening keluar lagi dari mata merah muda gelap itu. Rin menangis, sedangkan Naruto berhenti menangis.

"Lho... Kenapa kau menangis lagi?"

"Aku senang jadi ibu sekarang."

"Rin-chan," Naruto tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya dengan lengan kirinya. "Terima kasih karena telah membahagiakanku."

"Aku juga berterima kasih padamu, Naruto."

Mereka sama-sama tersenyum. Naruto pun menghapus air mata Rin, dan sekalian mengecup bibir Rin.

Mereka melakukannya sambil memejamkan mata. Dengan latar belakang bulan purnama yang bersinar terang, menjadi saksi atas kabar baik ini.

Uzumaki Rin sudah hamil, dan Uzumaki Naruto sangat menanti kehadiran buah hatinya selama tujuh bulan kedepan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nah, begitu ceritanya, Haruka-chan," kata Rin yang sedang makan bersama anak perempuannya, Uzumaki Haruka. "Kau hadir di saat dunia terancam kehancuran, dan Tou-chan-mu yang menyelamatkan dunia ini."

Gadis kecil berambut pirang pendek model bob dan bermata merah muda gelap yang berusia 7 tahun itu, memandang sang ayah dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Ia sangat kagum pada sang ayah.

"Wah, Tou-chan hebat! Aku tidak menyangka Tou-chan-ku yang tampan, bisa menyelamatkan dunia ini dari kehancuran karena Bulan yang akan jatuh."

"Ah, Tou-chan tidak begitu hebat. Kalau tidak dibantu Sasuke-Ojisan dan teman-teman, pasti Tou-chan tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ninja Bulan itu. Tapi... Kenapa kau menceritakan semuanya sedetail begitu, Rin-chan?"

"Eh? Maaf, Naruto."

"Oh iya, tadi Kaachan bilang kalau Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan ciuman. Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Eeeeh!?"

Wajah Naruto dan Rin sama-sama memerah. Haruka memandang keduanya secara bergantian.

Hening.

Mereka terdiam dan melanjutkan makan malam yang tertunda. Haruka yang penasaran, pada akhirnya meledak dan memecahkan keheningan itu dengan suaranya yang keras.

"Kenapa Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan diam? Jawab dong pertanyaanku yang tadi."

"A-Ano... Pertanyaan yang mana ya?"

"Ehem! Tou-chan sudah selesai makan."

"Hah!? Tou-chan mau kemana?"

"Mau ke kamar. Tidur."

"Eh!? Tou-chan!"

Haruka berteriak marah. Naruto hanya menyengir lebar lalu melenggang pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Rin dan Haruka.

Di dapur itu, ibu dan anak saling duduk berdampingan. Mereka menatap kepergian Naruto sampai hilang dari pandangan.

"Lagi-lagi Tou-chan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Padahal aku mau tahu jawabannya."

"Sudah, Haruka-chan. Tou-chan baru saja pulang. Berterima kasih padanya karena sudah meluangkan waktu buat kita malam ini."

"Aaah... Aku mengerti."

"Baguslah, kalau kau mengerti."

"Tou-chan pasti capek, kan, Kaa-chan?"

"Iya. Makanya dia tidur sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga mau tidur setelah selesai makan."

"Anak pintar."

"Tapi, aku mau bantu Kaa-chan beres-beres dulu."

"Terima kasih, anakku."

"Iya."

Haruka tersenyum manis. Ia pun melanjutkan kegiatan makannya bersama Rin. Diam-diam, Naruto memperhatikan mereka dari balik mulut dapur.

"Syukurlah. Mereka senang dengan kehadiranku," ucap Naruto yang tersenyum. "Tapi, aku harus kembali melaporkan ini pada Naruto yang menunggu di kantor Hokage."

POOOF!

Ia yang ternyata bunshin Naruto, menghilang disertai kepulan asap. Kembali ke tubuh aslinya yang sedang bekerja lembur sebagai Hokage ketujuh malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Satu chapter lagi, dan setelah itu tamat.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Jumat, 15 Juni 2018**


End file.
